Investigating how people form subjective estimates of unknown attributes has been explored in fields spanning economics, I/O psychology, neuroscience, and even artificial intelligence. What makes this topic challenging, is not only the complex nature of estimating subjective attributes, but also the divergent approaches/definitions used to investigate this same concept. For example, the attribute of trust in cooperative economic tasks is often defined by the monetary investment in a partner, whereas it's defined through facial properties in some social neuroscience research. Moreover, the experimental techniques used to investigate trust have ranged from subjective, naturalistic approaches, to quantitatively-based, experimental designs.
Another hurdle that must be overcome is the task of teasing-apart or quantifying the differences in the reaction of a signal receiving person to a signal resulting from that person's characteristics (e.g., risk averse/seeking, bias), from differences that are due to the true attributes of the signal making person. This capability requires quantitative measurement of both individual biases, in addition to quantifying changes in the person's reactions due to reliable attribute information from the signal maker.